jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ne'aol
Alright, so I just wanna see what anyone has to say about what I have so far. Questions, Comments, or Suggestions are welcome! -- Ne'aol 06:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ---- = Serrin = Serrin Roma is a character within the Jedi vs Sith Universe. Appeareance Typically wears khaki pants, with a white under-tunic with mandarin style collar worn beneath a beige outer tunic with tabbards and sash. Wears a dark brown leather belt over the sash and reddish brown leather boots (knee high) with spats and one strap at ankle. Over that wears a dark brown, ankle length, hooded Jedi outer robe, the sleeves of which are tailored to be shorter than those of her tunic. Wears a brown headband with leather strips braided around her lekku. Wears her lightsaber hung from her belt on her left hip, with her shoto on a second clip above and to the right of her left hip. Serrin is scarred on her right shoulder and hip from blaster fire. The tip of her left little finger was lost in battle, and other scars include a puncture wound below her ribcage on the right side, a downward diagonal burn wound from a lightsaber below her left shoulder, and a large area of scarred burn tissue below her right knee. When meeting Serrin, one first notices her implacable aura of calm and serenity. A natural Jedi Consular, she is nearly always composed, poised and unflappable, though the set of her mouth hints at the sense of humor lying just beneath her refined exterior. An adroit, patient and perceptive listener, she excels at diplomacy. Though most often warm and receptive, her poise and tendency towards self sufficiency can occasionally make her seem reserved or even somewhat aloof. Equipment and Powers Lightsabers Eirene -- green blade -- single phase. Hilt sculpted with a more organic appearance in mind. Nextor crystal (increases damage caused by blade) used in construction. Insulated for underwater use/ protection.† Foteini -- green blade -- single phase shoto. Kasha (helps clear mind of distractions, even during tense combat) & Ruusan (aids in focusing the Force) crystals used in construction. Insulated for underwater use/ protection. Miscellaneous Equipment Belt has several pouches which contain: food capsules handheld holoprojector/ imagecaster comlink aqua breather grapple line and hook electro-binoculars handheld datapad Powers Force Augmentation (Speed and Strength) Telekinesis (Leap/Jump, Push/Pull/Crush) Force Lightning and variants Force Absorb Force Drain Protection Bubble Force Heal Force Flight Farseeing History In the Beginning... Born on Ryloth, Serrin was discovered to be Force sensitive and taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained at the age of three. She has no memory of her life prior to the temple. Serrin was chosen as the padawan of Master Zerima, a female Ithorian Consular at the age of eleven. This pairing was ill-fated, as the energetic, talkative and curious Twi'lek was not an ideal learner for the older and much more dogmatic Ithorian. Zerima felt she was not able to fully engage Serrin in training and had little patience for Serrin's habit of continually questioning some aspects of the Jedi philosophy. When Serrin turned 15, Zerima petitioned the council to have Serrin transferred to a Grey Jedi academy, which she felt would suit the Twi'lek's temperment and idealogy. The council granted the unusual request, and Serrin was sent to Corellia to complete her training at the Grey Jedi academy there. The Blurred Path and the Weapons of Choice Serrin was taken on as the padawan of Count Radar Lavough soon after arriving at the academy. Under the instruction of Lavough, Serrin constructed her first light saber and began learning the teachings of the Grey Jedi. Her previous training in lightsaber combat had been centered on Ataru, as it was thought Serrin's high energy levels lent themselves to the acrobatic form, but after training with Lavough, Serrin constructed a second shoto lightsaber and began the journey to master Niman, as a step towards eventually learning Jar'Kai. Lavough, in addition to training Serrin, was the head of several intergalactic companies and commanded a defensive fleet. His duties often took him away from Corellia for extended periods of time, so Serrin was often trained by the other headmasters of the Corellian academy, particularly Tagert Hunt, in addition to pursuing independant studies and training. Trials While training at the academy, Serrin also first encountered the Force sensitive, Cirrus. While aiding Cirrus, Serrin singlehandedly defeated a trio of Dark Side adepts, killing two and sparing the third, a feat that constituted her Trials of Skill and Courage. The Dark Side adept she spared, a woman named Eavel, would later return to Corellia. The path darkens An episode wherein Lavough was being hunted by Lord Damascus, an enemy from his past, caused Serrin to realize that her feelings for her Master went beyond mere admiration, but she kept this to herself until Lavough revealed that he also had feelings for her. The two wed, a union that, while blissful, proved to be wrought with external strife, as Lavough's past as a Sith Lord again came back to haunt them. A team of assassins was hired to kill the couple, an attempt that failed when Radar killed one assassin while Serrin felled the remaining two. A later attempt on Radar's life nearly succeeded and left her husband comatose, his prognosis uncertain for several months. It was during this time that Eavel returned. In the course of her machinations, the Jedi Knight Menor Caas was swayed to the Dark Side and murdered his own padawan. Though not directly responsible for either event, Serrin held herself culpable due to her decision to allow Eavel to live. Serrin defeated Menor Caas and Eavel in combat, sparing Caas and killing Eavel. Eavel, however, had succeed in resurrecting Krathon. Fighting alongside Cirrus, Mira and Saraha Hunt, Serrin was instrumental in his defeat at the hands of Cirrus and Saraha. Shunning the ways of the Sith After the defeat of Eavel, Serrin, though never leaving Radar's side for long, began to withdraw from the academy and her friends therein, burying herself in intensive physical training and study of the Force. When she began to study a Sith holocron alone in the desire to further her understanding of Jar Kai, she underwent her Trial of Spirit. The holocron had been cunningly constructed and contained subliminal routines that led her to see what she could become if she were to embrace the Sith philosophy and teachings. With the aid of Saraha Hunt, however, Serrin was able to free herself from the holocron's influence and return from her isolation. Knighthood and Beyond The headmasters of the academy, seeing that Serrin did not give into grief or despair despite the fact that Radar had not recovered from his coma, and that her devotion to her path as a Jedi never wavered, felt she had endured her Trial of Flesh, her final trial. Serrin was knighted alongside Saraha Hunt shortly thereafter in a ceremony led by Grandmaster Tagert Hunt. Nearly one year from the time they were married, Radar awoke from his coma. Shortly after Serrin was awarded the rank of Jedi Master, he began to push her to start a family, which was contrary to the youthful Twi'lek's desire to serve the Jedi Order to her utmost, and the conflicting agendas soon led the two to seperate amicably. Radar quickly remarried and left Corellia, while Serrin took on an apprentice, the female Zabrak Veran Kein. ----- = Connie = Constanza Vinti is a character within the Jedi vs Sith Universe. Appeareance Thin and wiry, 5'5, she has straight, jet black hair cut to approximately chin length and worn most often split in the middle and allowed to hang down in an unstyled fashion. Her eyes are deep brown, almost black, and she has the pale skin and angular features associated with the Nagai. Most often wears loose fitting baggy clothing, such as mechanic's coveralls or cargo pants and sweaters. Equipment and Powers Weapons Paired cortosis-weave Tehk’la blades, believed to have belonged to her father and appropriated from the mental institution during her escape. Both feature a serrated edge and vibration generators to aggravate damage when withdrawn from a wound. Worn in sheaths, one on her right hip, the other either on the left hip or concealed on her left ankle. DC-15s side arm blaster Powers Telekinesis (currently predominantly instinctual, and poorly controlled) Augmentation (Speed and strength, also largely instinctual) History At some point in her early developmental years, Constanza was witness to or victim of a trauma of sufficient magnitude to cause her psyche to fragment into three distinct personality states, which present in her case with elements distinctly schizophrenic in nature. Rather than being unaware of her alters, and being subject to the memory loss normally associated with multiple personality disorder, Constanza perceives her alters as actual beings that accompany her at all times. It is suspected that this element was a result of the isolation that Constanza endured after the trauma when institutionalized. Constanza is most often the dominant personality, and is a vibrant, sprightly, somewhat unfocused individual. It is suspected that she is the closest to the core personality, had it not suffered the early trauma. But, like all alter personality states, she is a fragment of the whole, and merely the usual spokesman for "the group" as she is most suited for social interaction. The second fragment, believed to be either an anima archetype or an amalgam of her father and other positive male figures, is Forseti. Moving to the forefront or seizing control in times of stress or fear, when Constanza feels threatened, this fragment is decidedly masculine. Described by Constanza as a tall, powerfully bulit man with close cropped black hair and green eyes. Forseti is more stoic and less talkative than the Constanza fragment. Forseti is also currently the sole fragment able to access, though only instinctively and when under great stress, the Force. Telekinesis and augmentation are the only powers demonstrated so far, and both in crude, largely uncontrolled fashion. The final fragment is C3-K8, a female voiced protocol droid. This fragment functions as a guide and adviser as well as the repository of the group's memories. This fragment assumes dominance most often when Constanza is faced with intellectual challenges or when questioned closely about her past. Thought to be an externalized representation of Constanza's intellect, which is abnormally high and her eidetic memory, the fragment most likely crystallized as a result of the Nagai's resistance to attempts at integrating the fragmented psyche while still affording her a helpful and wise "companion". Each personality fragment, or state, has it's own distinctive biorhythms and mannerisms. Forseti, for example possesses a higher heart rate than the C3-K8 fragment, which, when dominant, has an extremely low heart rate, but exceedingly accelerated brain activity levels. The schizophrenic aspects of her particular presentation of multiple personality disorder make it easy for her to overlook or ignore attempts to discredit her belief that her alters are "real", as well as making her perception of reality somewhat plastic in nature. She adjusts her perceptions to accommodate the presence of the alters as needed to preserve her illusion of their individual realities. When she was 15, the Nagai escaped the institution where she was being treated, and has been wandering ever since, doing menial jobs, primarily as a mechanic, to survive. Nomadic for a long time after escaping the institution, she has recently signed on as the mechanic of the Midnight Shadow after meeting her captains, Adrien and Tobias Draykon, while working in a repair shop on Honoghr. ----- = De'ath = De'ath is a character in the Jedi vs Sith Universe and is played by Ne'aol Appearance History Early years De'ath Thu'ker was born to Qu'iin and Ta'lii Thu'ker aboard the Solona. She grew up like a typical Thu'ker aboard the Migrant Fleet and soon learned the ins and outs of the ship her father commanded. She soon learned the importance of education paired with a good work ethic, as the ships always needed hands working to keep them in peak shape. About the time she turned nine, she felt the nomadic ways of the Thu'kers was boring life knowing that they had no place to call home due to their planed being destroyed five thousand years previous as well as traditions she didnt fully understand. Her father finally getting word of his daughters sadness took her out for her first walk. Looking out at the stars as the fleet passed by a massive Nebulae, she fell in love with the cosmos. It was surreal to her, and it was a moment where she decided life with terra firma under her feet was not for her. It was a great bonding moment for her and her father as she decided to follow his footsteps as commander of the Solana. Clone wars She had spent several years at the Guild Navigators Academy and was prepared to graduate. He Senior year was when the Clone wars first broke out. It was a decision she had to make: graduate or go fly for the company. The day that Geonosis was invaded she was already flying supplies for the Republic as a contractor for Caldari Corperation. She spent the entire length of the war flying for the company. Just before the Invasion of Coruscant she was given command of a Company Venator that was specifically designed for long range attacks. Under her supervision the main hangar bay was turned into a massive railgun, the adjacent bays packed with capacitors. Bust as the last capacitor was installed reports were flying in about Coruscant being invaded, Dees responded in force. It was a simple battle for her and the handful of ships she followed. Picking off CIS ships or causing them enough damage that required retreat, she stayed in orbit until the last CIS ship left. She spent the remaining weeks of the Clone wars aboard her battle cruiser. Empire and the Rebellion With the dissolving of the Galactic Republic for the First Galactic Empire, her ob remained much the same. Her new duty was as a contractor for the company as an escort for company transports against remaining CIS insurgents throughout the galaxy. As the last of the enemies fell her job became much more simple until rumors arose about a new rebellion. According to company orders she was not to fire directly upon rebel ships, and order she found odd. Academy again YV Invasion Peace again, Academy graduation